


Птицы Солнцеворота

by fromdarkwater



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Resurrected Durins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdarkwater/pseuds/fromdarkwater
Summary: Пост БПВ. Про чудо, случившееся с одним одиноким хоббитом и его друзьями в зимний Солнцеворот.Написано на заявку с Хоббит-феста http://hobbitfest.diary.ru/p184128365.htm





	Птицы Солнцеворота

Прекрасные ровные колечки дыма, которые у Бильбо получаются уже без всяких усилий, сами собой, легко поднимаются, летят, падают глубоко во тьму вечернего неба. Тонкий слой снега на земле у скамейки должен бы холодить ноги, но Бильбо этого не чувствует. Не беспокоится он и о том, что не смел это безобразие в аккуратные сугробы вокруг площадки перед дверью, как делал это каждый год. Каждый год до… до того, как он совершенно перестал вести себя обычным образом.

На западе — полосками красный и синь такая, что Бильбо вспоминает драконью чешую, до того жесткую, что кожу ободрать можно, а еще вдруг ощущение хрупкого азурита под пальцами и сырой холод пещер, и глухой, странным образом мягкий голос, шепчущий совсем рядом о камнях, выветривании и времени, которое не щадит даже горы. Бильбо закрывает глаза. Еще до того как Торин показывал ему минералы в темных переходах Одинокой горы, при свете факела, до того, как кожу под ключицами стала приятно холодить мифриловая кольчуга, хоббит слышал о неумолимости времени от другого существа.

Были моменты, когда он хотел рассказать о кольце не так, как рассказал гномам в Лихолесье. Рассказать именно Торину о том, как страшно ему было, как холодно, как дрожь пробегала по телу от каждого плеска у подземного озера, и как близок он был к смерти, и как чудесно спасся. Хотел сказать, чтобы Торин забрал эту его удачу себе, ведь воину она нужнее. Хотел рассказать, как одиноко и порой совершенно отчаянно было во дворце Лесного короля, как серо и уныло было небо, проглядывавшее изредка среди корявых ветвей снаружи, за каменными вратами. Как бухала кровь в висках и дрожали руки, когда он протягивал Сердце Горы и ее Короля человеку из Озерного города. Рассказать. Но сейчас… сейчас все потеряно. Радужный свет Сердца сокрыт у корней горы, азурит давно искрошился, глаза, синева которых глубже синевы любого драгоценного камня и неба, не смотрят больше на этот мир, такой маленький и одинокий, уютный, тесный и пустой одновременно хоббичий мирок в Шире, Бэг-Энд, нора под холмом. Добро пожаловать домой, Бильбо Бэггинс.

Бильбо тяжело вздыхает и, привлеченный вспышками света, подымает голову. Он почти выпускает изо рта трубку, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами, как в наползшей уже на небо тьме, высоко над холмами Хоббитании, вспыхивают и летят вниз серебристые и золотистые искры.

Гэндальф! — думает Бильбо. И сам себе не верит. Это вовсе не те диковинные цветы, что расцветали в поднебесье стараниями волшебника в сером плаще. К тому же, Бильбо точно помнит, что старик не предупреждал, что приедет в зимний Солнцеворот. Но разве же бывают такие звездопады? Да еще зимой. Разве что у эльфов, у тех все может быть, — но только не здесь, в этом тихом холмистом краю отродясь ничего необычного само по себе не случалось. Необычное приносил с собой Человек с посохом, как называют его гномы. Это он первым поселил такое чуждое хоббиту, слишком для него большое, болезненное теперь, спустя год, чувство беспокойства, и неуемность, и жажду приключений у Бильбо в душе.

Тут он ощущает горечь табака на языке и то, как непролитые слезы жгут под веками. Бильбо шмыгает носом и аккуратно промокает глаза свежим платочком, извлеченным из кармана. Какая роскошь! Да, старый пройдоха с нечесаной бородой, вот что ты мне оставил, друг мой, то, из-за чего сам так злился в тот вечер, — платочки да салфетки, да блюдца с кексами, да вечный голод и вечную жажду до чего-то — другого.

Звезды ли, фейерверки ли… Не его это дело теперь. Бильбо вытряхивает трубку и встает, чтобы пойти спать. Но оборачивается, так и не взявшись за ручку двери, потому что ему чудятся звуки взрывов, веселых взрывов и веселого смеха внизу, у склона холма, и у реки. Кажется, что хоббиты не просто празднуют, кажется, что все как когда-то, только ветер чуть прохладнее. Дети бегут за повозкой и кричат, а Гэндальф довольно усмехается под широкими полями шляпы и не может отказать им. И небо продолжает вспыхивать волшебными искрами. Если это звезды, то они ждут Бильбо, специально падают так медленно, что даже нерешительный хоббит успеет не только доверить им желание, первым пришедшее на ум, но и придумать тысячу новых. Но у этого хоббита нет сил на тысячу желаний. Он открывает рот, а потом закрывает его руками, крепко-крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не вылетело, не потерялось среди многих нечаянно произнесенных и обреченных не сбыться, — и говорит про себя (и небу, и этим звездам-искрам): «Возвращайтесь. Только вернись ко мне, пожалуйста».

Бейте тарелки, тупите ножи… А один из них, он не стал бы, конечно. Он бы ел тихо и смотрел исподлобья, сверкал бы глазами.

Бильбо Бэггинс — часть чего-то большего, чем один маленький хоббит (даже если он наполовину Тук), чего-то, что развалилось, растерялось. Потерянность злит и съедает изнутри. Он хочет найтись уже, опять. Хочет найти и быть найденным.

Утро тихое. Оно одновременно похоже на то весеннее утро, с которого все началось много-много дней, переходов, страж, выкуренных трубок и вздохов назад, и не похоже совсем. Бильбо некуда спешить. Он промаргивается, вытягивает ноги. Снова заснул, не укрывшись, словно на скалах, свернувшись калачиком, и порядком продрог. Он должен бы стареть, но все чаще чувствует себя как ребенок, притом сбежавший и всеми брошенный одновременно. Что, конечно же, не добавляет ему ни оптимизма, ни обычной хоббичьей солидности. И ведь не он один чувствует эту свою... неуместность, что ли. Как ни скрывайся за старыми «Добрыми утрами», соседи посматривают косо и все еще раздаются то и дело осуждающие шепотки.

Снег за круглым окном кружится и падает с едва слышным шорохом, крупными пушистыми хлопьями. Крыльцо совсем заметет. Ну и пусть. Разве Бильбо нужно куда-то идти? Нет, никаких походов, здесь же не любят приключения, никаких приключений. И гостей ждать тоже нечего, званых ли, не званых, — пустое.

Чайник свистит на плите. В гудящей со сна голове почему-то крутится «Заходите на чашечку чая в любое время, заходите на чай, пожалуйста. В любой день». Бильбо суетливо мечется по кухне, по кладовой, рассыпает чаинки дрожащими руками. Гонит воспоминания. «Я заблудился. Дважды».

Сколько же это он проспал? Звездопад! Чего удумал. Половину самой длинной ночи в году на морозе с открытым ртом простоял. Так и простуду подхватить недолго. А теперь еще, того и гляди, второй завтрак пропустит.

Стук в дверь, конечно, раздается внезапно (он так и не удосужился повесить на место оборванный в прошлом году бессовестной родней колокольчик).

Это совсем не тот стук, который он хотел бы услышать — всего лишь юная Бэлль Гудчайлд. Бильбо одно время подозревал, что она шпионит на Саквиль-Бэггинсов,— пока не обнаружил ее нежную дружбу с Хэмфастом Гэмджи. Проще и добродушнее парочки не сыскать, — решил он тогда. Тем не менее, даже появление мисс Гудчайлд с традиционным новогодним пирогом вряд ли обойдется без подозрительных взглядов и вопросов. Наверняка ее родители подослали, посмотреть, все ли в порядке там с чудаком Бэггинсом, что-то давно он не показывается. Бильбо ощущает укол раздражения («Подумаешь, уже и одиночество полюбить нельзя! Они всерьез считают, что я пирога себе не испеку?! А как бы им понравилось мое приобретенное в походе умение свежевать мясо!») и страх от понимания, насколько ему все равно.

Тихонько пересидев в гостиной настойчивый стук и выждав еще пять минут для верности, Бильбо подкрадывается к окну, а затем осторожно приоткрывает дверь. Совесть его умолкает, а брови сходятся на переносице от возмущения. Пирог лежит у порога, прямо так, на снегу и салфетке. Блюдо, по-видимому, посчитали слишком ценным, чтобы оставлять. Бильбо нехотя наклоняется, чтобы взять подношение, и замечает цепочку свежих птичьих следов на снегу. На вершине сугроба рядом с окном сидит огромный ворон.

Бильбо забывает о пироге. Взгляд у птицы до того разумный, что в сердце шевелится нелепая, безумная надежда. На что? На какую такую добрую весть? Как же глупо чувствует себя хоббит, когда в ответ на его робкое «Бильбо Бэггинс. К вашим…» птица только дергает головой, хрипло каркает и улетает, смешно подпрыгнув и взметнув крыльями снег.

В следующий раз стучат уже в окно. Ленивое декабрьское солнце еще только карабкается вверх по холмам, и Бильбо даже не успел придумать, что делать со злосчастным пирогом. Кстати, судя по его виду и каменной крепости, родственники желают хозяину Бэг-Энда чего угодно, только не богатства, которое долженствует символизировать праздничной выпечке. Зато последовать другой традиции и повалять по полу на счастье — в самый раз.

Еще одна птица. Черный дрозд! Нашел какое-то семечко или сухую ягоду и трапезничает теперь, долбит прямо об оконную раму.

Эриадорскую зиму суровой никак не назовешь, и все же чудно, что он остался на зимовку, — думает Бильбо, — ведь дрозд — это вам не какая-то там старая толстокожая ворона.

Хоббит медленно приближается к окну, настолько, что между его носом и пернатым гостем остается только стекло и не больше пяти дюймов пространства. Эту птицу спугнуть оказывается не так-то просто. Дрозд только поднимает голову и щелкает желтым клювом, стрекочет что-то на своем птичьем языке, которого Бильбо, к сожалению, по-прежнему совершенно не понимает.

— Что это вы облюбовали мои карнизы, — строго говорит хоббит, постукивая пальцем по стеклу со своей стороны. — Разве что ты хочешь погреться, тогда постучи лучше в дверь, как полагается всякому, решившему нанести неожиданный визит. Окна-то на зиму законопачены.

В мановение ока дрозд вспархивает и исчезает из поля зрения, а Бильбо подскакивает едва не до потолка от в действительности раздавшегося громкого стука в дверь. Даже рука тянется сделать охранительный знак, как матушка когда-то, или хотя бы за сердце схватиться. Бильбо прижимается носом к окну, без особого успеха пытаясь понять, кто там еще пожаловал. На крыльце как будто маячат несколько фигур, укутанных в темное. Плащи? В животе неприятно екает (все дело в так и не съеденном втором завтраке), Бильбо глубоко вздыхает и, поправив жилет, идет в прихожую. Думает, не спросить ли сначала, кто там, но и без того чувствуя себя достаточно глупо, просто поворачивает ручку и распахивает дверь.

И застывает на пороге как вкопанный. Вкопанный очень, очень глубоко, по самые уши, потому что их совершенно заложило.

Оба с надвинутыми на лоб капюшонами, перед ним стоят Кили и Фили. Во плоти, во всяком случае, с виду — самые настоящие. Теперь-то он видит, знает, что это они, ни с кем бы никогда не спутал. Вид у братьев необычайно угрюмый и настороженный. Говорить они, похоже, не собираются. Бильбо ждет и ждет, но слышит только собственное дыхание и шорох снега. А потом гномы чуть разворачиваются, делают по шагу в разные стороны, и между ними выступает вперед Торин. Торин Дубощит, Король-под-Горой, cраженный орочьим ятаганом в Битве Пяти Воинств. Так они стоят друг против друга, молча, глядя друг на друга в упор. Торин совсем такой, как в прежние времена, такой, к какому Бильбо успел привыкнуть в походе — грозный, величественный и угрюмый, только более потрепанный и усталый на вид. Да еще снежинки путаются в длинных нечесаных волосах и бороде, липнут ему на ресницы, и он не очень-то сурово смаргивает несколько раз и проводит рукой по лицу, первым отведя взгляд, вздыхает. Бильбо отмирает, в смятении отступает назад, вглубь норы, пошатнувшись, чуть не сшибает банкетку и опирается рукой о стену. Неужели он сходит с ума, и потому обитатели его снов стали являться ему въяве? Предположение подтверждается тем, что гости, все трое, вопреки привычкам гномов, не вваливаются тут же в дом, без всяких церемоний, но продолжают неподвижно стоять и держатся будто бы так же растерянно, как хозяин. Будто его собственное измотанное тоской и сожалениями сознание не знает, что с ними делать дальше.

Бильбо замечает, что хотя одежда на старых друзьях та же, что и прежде, выглядит она как будто не по размеру. Потом он решит — показалось. «Какие-то они бледные, эти гномы. Наверное, совсем окоченели, — думает хоббит, — и оголодали».

— Как же это… — голос не слушается Бильбо и дрожит, он пробует еще раз: — Д-добро пожаловать, — с трудом выговаривает хоббит, и гномы тут же двигаются с места.

Пригнувшись и, совсем как живой, материальный гном, задев Бильбо плечом, под свод норы первым шагает Торин. На нем старый доспех и плащ с меховой оторочкой вместо золотой кольчуги из сокровищницы Эребора. За поясом простая секира (это, конечно, если вы считаете особую узорную ковку лезвия гномов королевского рода более обыкновенной, чем рубины да серебро). Оркрист, протянутый Торином, тяжело ложится на руки Бильбо, который вцепляется в меч так, что будь тот без ножен, мигом отрезал бы все пальцы.

— Мяса, — коротко, незнакомым хриплым голосом бросает Фили.

— И побольше, — добавляет Кили.

Он входит последним, и от него веет таким холодом, что хоббиту кажется, будто он стоит у входа в глубочайшие подгорные катакомбы, а не на пороге своей уютной норы. Бильбо выглядывает наружу, осматривается и, убедившись, что больше гостей пока не ожидается, закрывает дверь. Гремит оружие, сброшенное Фили и Кили на столик у камина.

Бильбо неверяще смотрит на мокрые грязные следы гномьих сапог, тянущиеся в кухню от полосатого коврика в прихожей, и благоразумно решает подождать с паникой и попридержать вопросы.

В кухне становится необычайно тесно. К тому моменту, как он заходит, от несчастного праздничного пирога остаются только крошки.

— Погодите немного, я пожарю бекона, — находится хоббит, поежившись под встретившими его тремя голодными взглядами, — а, в кладовой, кажется, оставались копченые колбаски, сию же минуту принесу. Вы угощайтесь на здоровье... можно и утку грудку запечь… с яблоками. Сейчас-сейчас…

Бильбо рад отвлечься на привычную суету и готовку, более того, возможно только это удерживает его от истерики. В комнате постепенно теплеет. Аппетитные запахи распространяются в воздухе, но по какой-то причине самому Бильбо совсем расхотелось есть. Опустошив кладовую и заставив стол угощениями, он просто смотрит, сидит в уголочке, как когда-то, с деревянной лопаткой наготове.

— Мастер Бэггинс, — Бильбо вздрагивает, когда раздается тихий голос Торина. Ведь он не произнес ни слова с тех пор как… с тех пор как испустил последний вздох на глазах у Бильбо чуть больше года назад. Теперь он поворачивается со слабой улыбкой на губах, а в уголках его глаз собираются знакомые морщинки. — Не найдется ли у вас немного доброго табаку для гостей?

— А… Эм. Найдется. А как же, — Бильбо несмело улыбается в ответ, и Торин кивает.

— И трубку. Моя, к сожалению, раскололась.

В гостиной Бильбо перво-наперво решает разжечь огонь в камине: угли едва тлеют, а поддерживать жар следует неизменно, особенно во второй половине дня. Все из-за ранних, бесконечных зимних сумерек и холода, грозящего захватить каждое подземное жилище, если как следует его не отапливать. Последние слова Торина все еще звучат у хоббита в ушах, и он не может прекратить думать о том, в каких обстоятельствах раскололась трубка. И где в это время был он сам. И о том, как потом в шатре, когда пришло время прощаться, его рука наткнулась на обломок стрелы, торчащий между ребер гнома, и не было сил оторвать от нее взгляд, помутневший от ужаса и слез. А он... он снова здесь, и снова говорит "мастер Бэггинс", ну надо же! Кремень и кресало в дрожащих руках хоббита тщетно ударяются друг о друга, слабые искры летят без толку.

— Я прощался с тобой много раз. И с каждым разом сделать это было все труднее.

Бильбо, едва не сев на пол от неожиданности, оборачивается. Торин стоит в полутьме у двери, вид у него донельзя задумчивый.

— Да вы хотите, чтоб я поседел раньше времени, — ворчит Бильбо.

Он старается успокоиться и боится смотреть на гнома — боится верить собственным глазам и боится того, что Торин истает прямо перед ними, кроме того, он настроен не разрыдаться перед гномьям королем, если тот все же окажется взаправдашним живым гномом. При всем при этом, подняв взгляд, Бильбо не может насмотреться. Словом, он чувствует себя полнейшим дураком.

— Нет. Вовсе нет, — Торин медленно подходит к нему, смиренно застывшему, и, помедлив, протягивает руку, сжимает плечо хоббита, наклоняется так, что они соприкасаются лбами. Закрывает глаза, словно пережидая боль.

Бильбо, не выдержав, издает скулящий звук, очень похожий на тот, что вырвался у него, склонившегося над отныне бездыханным телом гномьего короля, и в то же время совсем иной на этот раз — в нем вздох облегчения и страх, и надежда, — и сам утыкается носом в мягкие волнистые волосы Торина, как когда-то, впивается пальцами в жесткий мех воротника, стискивает плечи — вот он, всамделишний, живой, настоящий, проклятый упрямый гном. На ощупь как гном, пахнет как гном, дышит — как тот самый гном. Затаив дыхание, хоббит проводит рукой от Торинова кадыка до ключиц, оцарапавшись застежками, просовывает руку под плащ, туда, где в груди должно, обязательно должно биться живое сердце. Но нащупывает что-то холодное, пальцы скользят по гладким алмазным граням. И тогда Торин отступает, оставив в руке у Бильбо Сердце Горы. Оно падает, Бильбо выпускает камень из рук, ему чудится, что пальцы запятнались горячей кровью. С глухим стуком Аркенстон катится по полу и останавливается, ударившись о каминную решетку. Кажется, что от грохота содрогается нора, и весь холм, и небесная твердь, растрескавшись, собирается с громом осыпаться им на головы, а земная дрожит под ногами.

Но наваждение проходит, и до них доносятся негромкие звуки шагов, шелест чего-то вроде луковой шелухи в кладовой, голоса королевских племянников и звон посуды. Бильбо испуганно смотрит на Торина, но тот просто стоит посреди комнаты, не делая попыток приблизиться к алмазу, только голова опущена, а взгляд прикован к камню. Бильбо отворачивается, закусив губу, удерживая любые слова до того момента, когда у них появится шанс быть услышанными. Он находит свою трубку, выбирает вторую, тоже из любимых, но поновее — для Торина. Понимает, что трубок ему хватило бы на всю гномью компанию, явись она в полном составе и потребуй у него курительные принадлежности.

На кухне тем временем раздается дружное чавканье. Фили и Кили на двоих уговаривают огромную утку, заливают бороды элем и начинают посмеиваться, понемногу оттаивая. Бильбо собирается с силами и предлагает им чаю. Свистит чайник, окна запотевают от пара. Теперь можно оставить молодых гномов наедине с горкой кексов и двумя самыми большими из имеющихся в норе дымящимися кружками.

— Это еще что? — озадаченно принюхивается Торин, усевшийся в одно из кресел у камина, и растирает между пальцами предложенное ему трубочное зелье.

— Один из лучших сортов Южной Чети, проделавший путь туда и обратно, — не без гордости отвечает Бильбо.

У Торина по-прежнему очень повелительно получается изогнуть бровь.

— Ну, и кое-что еще. Видишь ли, после... когда настала пора возвращаться домой, угораздило меня пожаловаться при эльфах, что табак заканчивается. А ведь и без этого все было... да хуже не бывает. Они, конечно, настоящего зелья не выращивают у себя в Лихолесье, где там — в этакой темнотище. Но какими-то своими листьями поделились. Смешай, говорят, со своим табаком, не пожалеешь.

Торин закашливается.

— И действительно вышло недурно, — спешит продолжить Бильбо своим самым убедительным тоном. — Эта штука обладает исключительными успокаивающими свойствами, должен тебе сказать. Ее не так много осталось, приходится хранить для особых случаев, хотя я и успел порядком пристраститься.

Он вздыхает и набивает свою длинную трубку, надеясь успокоиться привычным способом в совершенно необычных обстоятельствах.

Торин пренебрежительно фыркает, но, вместо того, чтобы выбросить эту, как он назвал бы ее в прежние времена, «подозрительную эльфийскую дрянь», следует его примеру. А говорить начинает только раскурив свою трубку и пару раз вдумчиво вдохнув и выдохнув. Распробовал и решил, что сгодится.

— Итак. Ты воистину Взломщик высшего класса, мистер Бэггинс. Взломаешь что угодно, — усмехается гном. И вскидывает руку, призывая заинтригованного похвалой Бильбо к молчанию. — Большего не скажу, потому как сам не все понимаю. Дождемся Гэндальфа, он обещал вернуться к полудню и, полагаю, сможет кое-что для нас прояснить.

— Что-то давно я его не видел, — замечает Бильбо, сбитый с толку словом «вернуться».

Неужели хитрый маг давно шнырял по округе без его ведома и даже не заглянул на чай?

— Признаюсь, я понимаю не многим больше твоего, — задумчиво повторяет Торин, игнорируя бормотание хоббита, — а ты уж наверное не понимаешь ничего ровным счетом.

Бильбо возмущенно открывает рот, но осознает, что возразить ему нечего. Некоторое время они молча попыхивают трубками, наслаждаясь необычным вкусом зелья и глядя в огонь. Аркенстон лежит на столе между ними, на кипенно-белой салфетке с узорной вышивкой, и сияет внутренним светом, впитывая в то же время всеми своими гранями отблески пламени, которое пляшет и пляшет, весело потрескивая. Глаза Торина тоже завораживающе мерцают, он, кажется, начинает напевать что-то себе под нос, погрузившись в раздумья, а в тон ему гудит и воет стылый ветер снаружи.

— Удивительного свойства штука, — тихо произносит Бильбо, прикрыв чашку трубки, чтобы как следует разгорелся табак, — чем сильнее усталость, тем лучше это зелье успокаивает, рассеивает печаль. И потом, от него снятся хорошие сны, так что после трубочки на ночь прямо-таки просыпаться не охота, мне во всяком...

Бильбо замолкает, приглядываясь к гному. Потом, перегнувшись через стол, машет рукой у него перед носом, касается кончиком пальца вечной беспокойной морщинки на лбу. И она, кажется, немного разглаживается. Запястье щекочет тихое размеренное дыхание гнома. А Бильбо-то думал, что тот просто прикрыл глаза. Так оно и было, наверное, поначалу.

— Настоящая эльфийская магия, — шепчет Бильбо, устраивается в своем кресле поудобнее, и выдыхает маленькое дымное колечко.

Докурив, поднимается и забирает из расслабленной руки Торина трубку, вытряхивает ее, затем свою, аккуратно возвращает обе на подставку. Метель за окном усиливается, а в норе удивительно тихо, из кухни теперь не доносится ни звука. Хоббит прокрадывается туда на цыпочках, вдруг испугавшись, что все это ему снится, и сейчас он медленно просыпается, а его друзья оказываются по-прежнему мертвыми, погребенными далеко-далеко отсюда и очень глубоко под горой. В кухне и в самом деле никого нет. Зато на столе полно грязной посуды, обглоданных косточек, пустых кувшинов и прочих свидетельств обильного гномьего завтрака, если только Бильбо, помутившись рассудком, не устроил все это в одиночку. Никогда в жизни при виде подобной картины он не чувствовал такого облегчения.

Пропавшие гномы находятся в одной из уютных гостевых спаленок. Братья спят, соприкасаясь плечами, светлые и темные волосы, спутанные и разметанные, смешались на общей подушке. В отличие от Торина, вид у его племянников самый что ни на есть безмятежный, из них, кажется, совсем ушла та непонятная ледяная отчужденность, которую этим утром они принесли с собой в дом. Да и выглядят здоровее. Их тихое сопение успокаивает, если не думать, что они уж год как мертвы. Были. Лежали под серыми полотнищами на грязном склоне, в пропитанном кровью снегу. Бильбо беззвучно прикрывает за собой дверь, прислоняется к стене и обессиленно сползает на пол. Он все еще боится радоваться, но и пугаться не хочет, хотя чего уж там, его в дрожь бросает, если хорошенько задуматься о происходящем, и под ложечкой сосет определенно не от голода.

— Дождемся Гэндальфа, — бормочет хоббит себе под нос, направляясь на кухню, чтобы провести время с пользой и не разбудить друзей. — Отчего же не дождаться.

И Бильбо снова коротает время за хозяйственными хлопотами и готовкой.

Ведь и волшебникам необходимо время от времени подкрепляться, к тому же обед уже на носу, — думает он, перебирая баночки со специями и принюхиваясь к их содержимому.

Метель за окном утихает, из-за расползшегося покрывала облаков показывается холодное голубое небо. Просыпаются Кили и Фили. Все еще непривычно тихие, но озорничать начинают, едва войдя в кухню: суют нос в кастрюльки, таскают еду — один нарезку с оставленной без присмотра доски, другой тянет руку к едва подрумянившимся с одного бока картофельным колобкам. Бильбо, хоть и робеет еще, но замахивается на Кили прихваткой. Тот подозрительно быстро отступается, а следующие несколько минут Бильбо борется с улыбкой, наблюдая, как братья делят захваченные полпалки колбасы. «Все еще голодны», — отмечает он со смесью умиления и беспокойства.

— Отъедайтесь пожалуйста, на здоровье, о том, что аппетит себе перебьете, я вижу, можно не переживать, — ворчит Бильбо, а королевские племянники жуют и синхронно кивают. Усы Фили забавно шевелятся. — Ну чисто звери какие-то, — фыркает хоббит.

— Бильбо, ты прямо как наша мамуля, — усмехается Кили, а потом умолкает, заметив застывший взгляд брата.

Потому что да, они понятия не имеют, что сталось с их матушкой.

Бильбо откашливается.

— Уверен, она будет счастлива увидеть вас живыми и в добром здравии, а сейчас, уж извините, вид у вас не очень-то. Готов поспорить, что там, где вы провели последний год — где бы ни было это там — вас не особо баловали вкуснятиной.

— Отлично, давай сюда вкуснятину, — радуется Фили. — Чего мы ждем? Пока еще Торин выспится…

— Насколько мне известно, ждем мы Гэндальфа, а он обещал явиться к полудню.

Часы показывают без четверти двенадцать. Еду Бильбо оставляет тушиться под двумя буквально пылающими взглядами, а сам вертит перед носом усмотренный возле часов на каминной полке еловый венок, привезенный на днях с предпраздничной ярмарки в Забрендии. Да, о чем бы там не судачили его сородичи, Бильбо вовсе не собирается одичать и уйти в леса, чтобы прорастать рядом с энтами, или покрыться мхом, отшельничая в норе. Просто он научился находить такое общество, которого ему не хватало с тех пор, как он «взял и ушел» словно какой-нибудь Тук — «неблагопристойное», «сомнительное» и «возмутительное». А от такого общества, которого ему хочется избежать, научился скрываться.

Вот придет Гэндальф к своему старому другу, с которым не виделся несколько месяцев, — размышляет хоббит со смутным ощущением неудовлетворенности, — наверняка он будет усталый, замерзший и, может быть, даже немножечко одинокий, в своей шляпе с заснеженными полями. Взберется на холм, а нора-то окажется вовсе не гостеприимной, ведь на двери даже праздничного венка не висит, не говоря уж об учиненном погодой беспорядке — ко входу попробуй проберись. Стыд и позор хозяину такого дома.

Он отпирает чуланчик, отведенный под древние семейные реликвии и дорогие сердцу безделушки, и находит связку маленьких золотых колокольчиков. Смахивает с них пыль и вслушивается в тихий, немного печальный перезвон. Мурлыкая старинную, приличествующую случаю и слышанную от матушки холодными зимними вечерами, песню, Бильбо ловко вплетает колокольчики в венок, — и красота и защита от всякого зла и духов, что в Солнцеворот свободнее обычного гуляют по земле. Во всяком случае, так его в детстве учили. Снаружи, прежде чем пристроить нехитрое украшение на дверную ручку, Бильбо внимательно осматривает и даже ощупывает дверь. Нет ли тут опять какого-нибудь знака, чьего-нибудь послания. Пальцы замерзают, быстро теряя чувствительность. Когда он уже полюбовался творением рук своих и смахнул снег с крыльца и ступеней и собирается вернуться в нору, из-за спины раздается знакомое «Хм». Бильбо подскакивает от неожиданности и оборачивается.

Гэндальф, от кончика серой шляпы до пол плаща усыпанный снегом, похож на сказочного зимнего деда, слепленного хоббитятами из еще не закоревших сугробов на огороде. Не снизойдя до приветствия, волшебник поддевает посохом венок, рассматривает его скептически и недовольно бормочет что-то себе под нос.

— …как они вообще вошли, — улавливает Бильбо.

— И тебе доброго дня, — обиженно фыркает хоббит, отбирая венок, и распахивает дверь. — Ты собираешься только осуждать мой вкус в праздничных украшениях или все же зайдешь?

— Ну-ну, не сердись. Это я так, о своем, — отряхнув шляпу на пороге, Гэндальф шагает в тепло норы, втягивает носом просочившиеся с кухни аппетитные ароматы. — Вижу, меня здесь ждали. А я надеялся вернуться, — он склоняется и с улыбкой примирительно похлопывает хоббита по плечу, — дорогой мой хоббит.

Бильбо отмечает, что маг, которому он, конечно же, готов простить любые причуды, выглядит на диво оживленным. Можно подумать, он из-за соседнего холма явился, заскучал и по-соседски в гости решил наведаться, а не пол-Средиземья проехал по заснеженным горам, лесам и долам. Такие лица бывают у тех, у кого на душе легко. Хоббит надеется, это потому, что волшебник знает все обо всем, хоть обычно и не признается, и новости на этот раз хорошие.

— Гэндальф, — приветственно склоняет голову появившийся в прихожей Торин.

Проснулся.

— Здравствуй, мой друг, — улыбается Гэндальф.

Торин делает шаг ему навстречу. Одновременно, заставляя всех подскочить на месте, за приотворенной еще входной дверью раздается пронзительный птичий крик. Шумно хлопая крыльями, принеся с собой ворвавшийся в нору порыв ледяного ветра, на крыльцо приземляется ворон. Не похожий на обычную пугливую, замерзшую и выпрашивающую крошки птицу, он переступает лапами, каркает и щелкает клювом будто бы с каким-то зловещим значением, омрачая радость воссоединения друзей.

— Это же… — Бильбо почти уверен, что уже видел его недавно, узнает насмешливый взгляд блестящих, похожих на черные камушки глаз.

— Посланник, — говорит Гэндальф, обращаясь главным образом к Торину. — Из мест, тебе известных.

— И что ему нужно? — встревает хоббит.

— Здесь не место для подобных разговоров, — хмуро замечает Торин и отступает в полутьму коридора. — Бильбо, запри дверь.

Волшебник молча проходит вглубь норы вслед за гномом.

— Полагаю, недавно тебе уже приходилось видеть его сородичей, Торин, — с аппетитом отобедав, пока все вокруг сидят как на иголках, Гэндальф спокойно прихлебывает чай. Ворон маячит за окном, снег сыплется с облюбованной им толстой яблоневой ветки, когда он перепрыгивает с места на место, явно в поисках лучшей для подглядывания позиции.

— Нет.

После недолгого молчания, когда Торин глядит на волшебника, упрямо наклонив голову, старик отодвигает чашку и хмурится:

— У нас нет времени на знаменитое гномье упрямство, Торин. Сам знаешь, он за платой явился и просто так его не прогнать. Пускай получит свое и отнесет куда следует. Сдается мне, это дело нужно уладить до заката, и теперь уж придется тебе отдать долг, не торгуясь, Торин Дубощит. Если только ты не хочешь снова лежать под горой. Вместе с племянниками. Вы, как я понимаю, тоже ничего не помните?

Одинаково бледные принцы качают головами.

— Это объяснимо. Но с тобой, Торин, если верить посланнику — а у меня нет причин ему не верить — был заключен особенный договор. В Чертогах очень удивятся, если ты снова окажешься слишком жаден и не отдашь камень. Вспоминай и решайся. Всего-то и нужно заплатить ту смешную цену, на которую, к тому же, уже согласился.

Торин скалится:

— Не припоминаю ничего подобного, маг.

— Тебе придется, — вздыхает Гэндальф. — Иначе… впрочем, я в самом деле могу сначала порассказать кое-что о последствиях. Знаешь ли ты, как идут дела в твоем королевстве? Доносятся ли вести до владений Махала?

— Только не до меня, — передергивает плечами король. Однако, теперь видно, что он готов слушать.

— Тени сгущаются, — говорит волшебник, и Бильбо ежится от смутного предчувствия и от подозрения: он знает, о чем пойдет речь дальше, — а тем временем твой народ, Торин Дубощит, все еще похож на разбредшееся по всему Средиземью стадо. Кланы, когда-то покинувшие Эребор, неохотно собираются под началом Даина. Кто-то не верит, что дракон мертв, кто-то предпочитает хранить верность погибшему предводителю в Синих горах или в Железных холмах. Те же, кто вернулся, говорят, что Даин, сын Наина, недостаточно предан Эребору, что сама гора не благоволит народу, и дела у них не спорятся.

Фили и Кили обмениваются тревожными взглядами.

— Эребор — не дом Даина, — тихо говорит Торин.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Гэндальф. — Но если бы только это…

— Без вас Эребор не станет домом никому, — Бильбо решительно выдыхает и, достав из внутреннего кармашка жилета сложенный вчетверо пергамент, разглаживает его на столе. — Сейчас у них почитай что и вовсе нет короля. Гномы пали духом.

— А Даин?.. — Фили, нависнув над столом, пытается прочитать письмо вверх ногами. Кили дергает его назад за ремень.

— Даина называют королем только в Эсгароте и Дейле, — отвечает Бильбо.

Судя по лицу Торина, он уже готов взвалить на себя всю тяжесть вины за происходящее, и Бильбо спешит объяснить:

— Балин пишет, — при этих словах Торин несколько раз подозрительно часто моргает, — что Даин не может или не хочет выбрать, кого оставить вместо себя в Железных холмах. Кроме того, он не доволен соседством с эльфами, — гномы все вместе понимающе кивают, хоббит, уловив это единодушие уголком глаза, морщит нос. — Дошло до того, что главы вернувшихся кланов решили избрать правителем кого-то из нашего отряда, — запнувшись, он добавляет: — из Отряда Торина Дубощита. Только они и слушать не пожелали, — в полной тишине Бильбо опускает взгляд на письмо, выученное почти наизусть. — Тут говорится: «Никто бы на такое не пошел. Не осталось среди нас королей».

Гэндальф печально качает головой, а лицо отвернувшегося Торина скрывают свесившиеся змеистые пряди.

— Любой из наших мог бы сделать все, что требуется от короля, возобновить добычу руд и камней и возродить ремесла, — замечает Кили. И, глядя на дядю, добавляет: — Только это не то же самое, что быть королем, верно?

Бильбо нервно разглаживает перед собой потертый пергамент и тихо кашляет, снова привлекая общее внимание:

— Они… они собираются идти в Кхазад-дум. В Морию. Я многого не знаю, но мне не нравится это название. А Гэндальф говорит…

— Глупцы, глупцы… — бормочет себе по нос маг, выпуская неаккуратные облачка табачного дыма.

— Сколько их будет? Об этом в письме что-нибудь есть? — спрашивает Торин после того, как гномы несколько минут хмуро обдумывают что-то, что ведомо только им и переглядываются.

— Наверняка не известно. Вестей давно не было, но не похоже, что они соберутся в ближайший десяток лет, — услышав об этом, Торин немного успокаивается.

— Балин, Оин, Ори… из наших, похоже, больше никого. Остальных не знаю, — говорит Фили, вместе с братом жадно вчитываясь в выхваченное у Бильбо письмо.

— Но для кого-то они тоже «свои», — уголки губ Кили опускаются, и хоббит замечает на его лице и в глазах такое не характерное для молодого гнома полное глубокой скорби выражение.

— Возможно, им удастся найти достаточно союзников, — задумчиво говорит Торин знакомым тоном «нас-ждет-Дом-с-сокровищами».

— Как нашел их ты? — едко уточняет волшебник. — Не так уж много времени прошло. Да и собери они хоть пять тысяч отменных воинов, ты знаешь, что не народу Дурина суждено одолеть Проклятие.

— Они погибнут, если решатся на это, — почти шепчет Кили.

Его словам вторит пронзительное карканье ворона. Как угроза или обещание, что он не даст забыть, не оставит их в покое, пока все не закончится, так или иначе.

— Нет. В этот раз никто не умрет, — Торин поднимается и как бы припечатывает свое слово кулаком по столу. — Гэндальф, что нужно делать?

— Поспешить, — очнувшись в очередной раз от своего чародейского забытья, Гэндальф тоже встает из-за стола. — Бильбо, нам понадобится кровать.

Слишком темно. Небо снова заволокло тучами, и непонятно, когда собирается наступить этот треклятый закат. Бильбо торопливо зажигает свечу и догоняет Гэндальфа в коридоре, когда тот, привычно пригнувшись, уже заглядывает в ближайшую комнату. Ею оказывается спальня (определенно, есть смысл в том, чтобы спальня хоббита располагалась недалеко от кухни).

— Подойдет, — недолго думая, заключает волшебник.

Торин входит следом и, с непривычной готовностью повинуясь нетерпеливому жесту Гэндальфа, стаскивает сапоги и укладывается на кровать. Она, кстати, замечательная (хотя и казалась больше до того, как на нее лег гном), и все же Бильбо переминается некоторое время в стороне, непонятно отчего смущаясь, прежде чем зажечь лампу на небольшом круглом столике. Нужно отвоевать еще немного света у тусклого декабрьского дня.

Фили и Кили устраиваются на большом сундуке в изножье кровати. Гэндальф простирает руку над головой Торина. Гномий король лежит неподвижно, ровно, словно в гробнице, в которую уложили его минувшей зимой. Глаза закрыты, лицо в тени. Бильбо мерещится тусклый кроваво-рубиновый отблеск на пальце у мага; огонек в лампе трепещет, когда Гэндальф начинает сосредоточенно что-то нашептывать. Он то хмурит лоб, и напряжение чувствуется в каждом вздохе, то слегка наклоняет голову к плечу, словно пытаясь найти ответ на сложную, но интересную загадку. Несколько минут спустя бормотание его становится монотонным, а по виску скатывается капелька пота. Когда голос волшебника стихает, Фили, бывший уже наготове, притаскивает ему удобный стул с подушечкой, а Бильбо прокрадывается на кухню и приносит оттуда стакан воды. Пока Гэндальф жадно пьет, откинувшись на спинку стула, Бильбо, Фили и Кили нависают над Торином, вглядываясь в его черты. Напрасно ждут они пять минут, и десять, и двадцать, не решаясь нарушить молчание. Кажется, что волшебник уже задремал. Лицо Торина выглядит абсолютно застывшим, вокруг глаз залегли глубокие тени, и Бильбо, похолодев от страха, наклонившись, прикладывает ухо к его груди. Дышит.

Потом Фили и Кили устраиваются ждать, рассевшись прямо на полу, а пришедший в себя Гэндальф опускает руку Бильбо на плечо и увлекает его за собой, прочь из комнаты. Хоббит слушается неохотно. Обернувшись, он видит, что принцы сидят друг напротив друга. Фили передает Кили широкий гребень, и младший принц принимается расплетать растрепавшиеся косы брата. Похоже, что они ведут беззвучный разговор, с помощью одних только взглядов. На душе у Бильбо теплеет. А еще, при виде их напряженных и одновременно полных надежды, обращенных друг к другу улыбок, на мгновение появляется чувство, будто какой-нибудь тролль опустил свою тяжелую лапищу прямо ему на грудь и выдавил оттуда весь воздух.

 

Лодка без весел плывет по реке в ущелье. Бледно-серое небо виднеется высоко — узкой лентой меж двух антрацитовых отвесных скал. Течение быстрое, поток шумит, а Торин слушает. Он не чувствует ни боли, ни страха, просто слушает и смотрит вперед.

 

Кто-то поднимает его. Кто-то настолько огромный, что Торин может уместиться на одной его ладони. Он не видит ничего и даже почти не чувствует своего тела, только необъяснимое ощущение опоры, спокойствия и доверия, чего-то, что может обхватить его целиком, и прикосновение или дыхание, или дуновение воздуха, которое касается его волос и лица. Он словно оказывается в тени горы, которая надвигается и поглощает все вокруг. Он застывает в прохладе и всеобъемлющем молчании, которое ведомо только камням, оно не немо, а звучит неуловимо для остального мира и священно для гнома. Ощущение сильное, знакомое, как потерянный дважды дом, и в то же время происходящее вызывает священный ужас, как предвечная тьма глубочайшей из бездн, до которой никогда не добраться ни гномам, ни кому бы то ни было еще, никому не разбудить ее. Потому что эта тьма никогда не спит. Она все видит и знает все, и сейчас Торин окружен ею. Постепенно он начинает чувствовать, как она проходит сквозь него, а потом и вовсе забывает, кто такой этот «он», откуда и зачем, и как его имя.

Времени нет, а потом Торин вдруг начинает осознавать его и себя и думает, что могли пройти уже годы или века. И теперь кто-то смотрит на него. Смотрит так, как не может смотреть смертный на смертного или даже тысячи смертных на одного. Он лежит и он как будто прозрачный или размером с речную гальку, такой же простой перед тьмой и целым миром.

— Вот уж нет, как раз с тобой все непросто, — не голосом, а громовым рокотом с неожиданным недоумением и долей веселости возражает тьма. — Погоди-ка немного.

И Торин мигом тяжелеет, начинает чувствовать тянущую боль в груди и спине, жжение в глазах и — падение.

 

Бывает, что ему спокойно и радостно, он словно бы оказывается на пиру, на нескончаемом, роскошном и безудержном пиру в чертогах, стены и свод которых нельзя разглядеть в дымке и сумерках. Там поколения его сородичей едят, пьют, смеются и поют старинные песни под ритмичную пульсирующую мелодию струнных, барабанов и духовых, прихлопываний и притопываний, а в другое время она служит фоном остальному шуму. Тут сталкиваются кружки, плеская элем, и пахнет мясом жарящегося на вертеле кабана, туша которого слишком огромна, чтобы принадлежать любому из животных Средиземья. Трещат факелы, мерцают фонари, звенят доспехи и гудят голоса. Иногда раздается удар молота, и все вокруг сотрясается, но странное дело — никто кроме Торина, похоже, не замечает этого и ничего не слышит, все продолжают пировать как ни в чем не бывало. И кажется, что не будет этому конца.

Однажды кто-то, смеясь, протягивает Торину кружку с шапкой пены, он принимает ее, внезапно ощутив страшную жажду. А потом роняет кружку, словно кто его под локоть толкнул.

— Хочешь пить? — спрашивают его.

Торин кивает, с трудом сглатывая.

— А голоден? — тот же голос.

— Нет, — отвечает гном, но чувствует уже, как возвращается почти забытое ощущение: он хочет есть, да так, что все мутится перед глазами.

— Не оттого ли, что ты жив?

— Нет, — мотает головой Торин, уже совсем ничего не видя.

Шум пира стихает. К горлу прижимается остро отточенный клинок, пахнет сталью, и горячее стекает по шее на грудь.

— Как же. Да ты мастер самообмана, упрямейший из потомков Дурина.

Торин молчит, запрокинув голову, стиснув зубы и задержав дыхание.

— А они?

Перед глазами встает поле боя у Одинокой горы. Там груды тел в грязи и запекшейся крови, а Фили и Кили сидят спина к спине и как будто спят, склонив головы.

И вот сейчас Торину кажется, что он умирает. Второй раз.

— Они живы, как думаешь?

— Да, — хрипит Торин.

— Ой ли?

— Они — живы!

— Я не был бы так уверен, — вздыхает голос.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Отдашь мне Сердце, — это тон хитрого менялы, с которым Торин не станет торговаться.

Неужели у него все еще есть сердце? Оно чего-то стоит?

— Да.

— Драгоценное, сияющее Сердце, Торин сын Траина, — смех сверху. — Сердце Горы.

— Его нет у меня, — удается разлепить сухие губы.

— Есть.

— Тогда да, все что угодно, — выдыхает Торин.

Это легко, он смутно помнит сейчас, как это — быть хозяином Аркенстона. И вообще как это — быть. Зато бледные в синеву лица племянников все еще стоят перед глазами, кроме них он вообще ничего не видит и ни о чем другом не может помыслить.

Клинка у горла больше нет.

— Изваял на свою голову. А теперь слушай, — доносится до Торина, прежде чем его швыряет на холодный камень.

И он лежит, как когда-то на скале среди горящих сосен, не в силах пошевелиться. Сколы и трещины породы впиваются в тело, а внутри привычная пустота, только жжет что-то, как капелька смолы, горящая прямо на коже. Он чувствует гору вокруг, но она молчит — голоса, которые начинают доноситься до него со временем, принадлежат иному миру. Миру маленьких вещей и боли, миру живых. Там тоже поют песни, но иные. Эти песни старые и новые, знакомые и нет, торжественные и тоскливые, громкие, как крики, и тихие, словно плач, зовут его, тянут. И чем сильнее, тем отчетливее он чувствует, что не может ответить на зов, что у него на груди лежит огромная наковальня, словно кто-то, в чьей власти он находится, пытается вдавить его в камень. Он рычит от боли и злости, пытаясь двинуться и понять, где вообще у него руки, где ноги и на месте ли голова, пытаясь вырваться.

В конце концов у него, похоже, получается. Потому что, сперва проглоченный тьмой и забытьем, Торин приходит в себя на чем-то рыхлом и сыром, да не теплее камней. Поворачивается, опираясь на локоть, и тут же падает без сил лицом в снег, и снова медленно поднимается, отплевываясь. Рядом раздается тихий стон.

Почти полностью восстановленные уже каменные стены Дейла окружены снежными валами, окна темны. Бард Лучник и его люди празднуют наступление Нового Года с жителями Озерного города, словно никуда и не уходили. В канун Солнцеворота с Одинокой горы спускается Даин, сын Наина, а с ним Балин, Бофур, Бифур, Бомбур, Двалин, Оин, Ори и еще несколько гномов.

В самом богатом зале самого высокого из отстроенных домов на сваях в Эсгароте пьют пряный сидр, люди веселятся и разбавляют своей глупой верой торжественные и слишком печальные для праздника гномьи песни. Народ Дурина тоскует, а пирующие рядом эльфы чувствуют их тоску, тоску мира, и знают, что каждое чувство, каждое слово в мире оставляет какой-то след и последствия, знают, что происходит нечто удивительное. Стены расступаются, истончаются границы, и в притихший мир возвращается потерянное.

Люди и гномы поют, а эльфы слушают и слышат не песню победы или светлой памяти, но плач и зов. Эльфы склоняют друг к другу головы и шепчутся, не забывая, впрочем, о вине — они пьянеют медленно, пьют и подливают снова. Пляшут язычки свечей и факельный огонь, блики скользят по покатым бокам кубков и чаш, отражаются в глазах. Песня гудит и дрожит, заглушая тихое уже и редкое звяканье струн. Величественные и скорбные, нетрезво искренние и слитые в одно чувство и одно желание, ее звуки разносятся по залу и впитываются в притаившуюся по углам, за колоннами и под массивными балками тьму. Тьма — самый благодарный слушатель в ночь зимнего Солнцеворота.

Стоя на склоне горы недалеко от главных ворот, Дис смотрит во тьму, сгустившуюся высоко над огнями Эсгарота. Там воет и носит обрывки песен ветер, роятся колючие снежные мухи. Чудится, что вместе с ними на землю сыплются искры, какие могли бы лететь от Махаловой наковальни. Сосны шумят тревожно, болит душа, которая могла бы омертветь уже, но все что-то трепыхается, ждет чудес, в которые не верит.

 

Бильбо тихо заходит в спальню. Прошло не меньше часа, но ничего особенно не изменилось.

— Идите уже, порекусите что ли, — говорит он принцам.

Они переглядываются, и Кили дергает Фили за свежезаплетенный в косичку ус. Наверняка не больно, потому что старший только беззвучно смеется и шепчет:

— Я бы дернул тебя в ответ, да не за что.

— Засранец, — шипит Кили.

Бильбо бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на Торина, но тот никак не реагирует на звуки.

— Еда стынет, — поторапливает братьев хоббит, а сам усаживается на стульчик у изголовья. — Я за ним присмотрю, будьте спокойны.

Идет третий час после полудня. За окном снова светлеет. Бильбо смотрит, как гномий король в изгнании дышит ртом: тонкие губы разомкнуты и вовсе не выглядят мертвенно бледными. Это обнадеживает. Однако не успевает хоббит расслабиться, как Торин уже кусает нижнюю губу, не приходя в себя, а потом мотает головой, тихо стонет, лицо его искажается от муки, и кадык прокатывается по горлу.

Ему же больно, очень больно, — пугается Бильбо и хочет позвать Гэндальфа, но сперва склоняется над гномом и касается высокого лба в надежде успокоить, и, прежде, чем осознает, что произошло, уже оказывается прижат к груди Торина. Запястье в болезненном захвате, не двинуться.

— Гэндальф, — сдавленный писк без особого шанса быть услышанным.

Но волшебник является совсем скоро и застает Бильбо в крайне неловком положении: он почти лежит на гноме, а та его часть, что не лежит, висит в воздухе, ноги едва достают до пола.

— О, — посмеивается Гэндальф, — рефлексы у него уже работают, как я посмотрю. Но боюсь, мой друг, тут я ничем помочь не могу, придется тебе устроиться поудобнее и потерпеть. Может, подушку?

— Обойдусь, благодарю покорно, — пыхтит Бильбо гному в плечо.

Что это за рефлексы такие — и не душит как следует, до смерти, и не отталкивает?

В конце концов хоббит находит, что это не так уж мучительно. Не слишком жестко, подходящее время для раздумий. Принцам, прибежавшим на шум, скоро надоедает покатываться со смеху у него за спиной. Сердце Торина бьется мерно и гулко совсем рядом. Однажды у гнома даже в животе урчит. Бильбо закрывает глаза.

Когда Гэндальф присаживается неподалеку и начинает набивать трубку, хоббит решает, что настало время хоть что-нибудь из него вытянуть и прояснить для себя. На вопрос о звездопаде волшебник плетет что-то несусветное о небесной кузнице владыки Ауле и очень большом и искристом праздничном бревне, фигурировавшем среди прочего в хоббичьих гуляньях вниз по холму. Еще он говорит, что в такую ночь все границы истощаются, что рубеж между старым и новым годом — опасное время. Силы земли, мол, пробуждаются, и не только они. Сам Эру не знает, что еще может пробудится, если сойдутся звезды и сольются воедино желания его созданий. Люди, например, верят, что к утру в зимний Солнцеворот каждого года возрождается некий Король Дуб. Бильбо слышал о таком, да и у хоббитов похожие легенды водятся, но никто на его памяти не говорил о подобном всерьез. Бильбо старается как-то уразуметь и сопоставить все услышанное и произошедшее, но получается все еще не очень понятно. Волшебник неопределенно хмыкает в свойственной только ему крайне раздражающей манере, Бильбо, извернувшись в гномьем захвате, буравит его взглядом, вздыхает, и, рассудив, что подобные материи, в конце концов, всегда были выше его разумения, думает, что неплохо бы перекусить. И, возможно, даже совсем ненадолго задремывает.

Бильбо не сразу соображает, что больше его никто не держит. Если точно, он понимает это только когда ритм дыхания Торина меняется, а его рука опускается Бильбо на голову и слегка взъерошивает волосы. Хоббит с горящим от смущения лицом сползает на пол у кровати.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает гном, приподнявшись и прочистив горло.

— Кхм, да. В полном. А ты?

Затекшие конечности колет иголками.

— Я сделал тебе больно?

Бильбо пожимает плечами и улыбается. Наверняка на запястье останется синяк от этих каменных тисков.

— Пустяки. Какие новости?

— Гэндальф был прав.

Хоббит ждет продолжения, глядя на Торина снизу вверх и вполоборота. Так проще. Гном садится, упирается локтями в колени и запускает пальцы в волосы, дергает, словно пытаясь их вырвать.

— Я пообещал отдать Аркенстон за наши жизни.

Он все не поднимает головы, так что Бильбо, потянувшись, неловко касается его руки:

— Тогда Гэндальф прав. Это небольшая цена.

Торин кривит губы в ответ.

— В самом деле. Тогда мне тоже так казалось. Казалось, что он не нужен. Только там все было… по-другому.

— Конечно, — вмешивается Гэндальф. Он стоит на пороге, и его длинная тень ложится на пол рядом с Бильбо. — Ты же был мертв. Пойдемте-ка, ваше величество, перекусишь с нами. Путешествия по загробному миру сил не придают.

Бильбо подогревает красное вино со специями, и оно пользуется не меньшим спросом, чем еда. Он думал, теперь, когда Торин все вспомнил, дело разрешится быстро, но они с Гэндальфом продолжают спорить.

Ну, да, в прошлом году он готов был начать войну из-за этого проклятого алмаза, а в этом ты хочешь, чтоб он его просто выбросил в сугроб? — думает хоббит и от досады принимается отколупывать с бутылки подписанную еще матушкиной рукой этикетку.

— Аркенстон принадлежит горе, а гора — моему народу, — говорит Торин. Он такой хмурый, что хоббиту кажется, прямо под потолком вот-вот разразится буря. — Королевский Алмаз — его сердце. Сердце каждого, кто родился там, каждого, кто трудился в ней веками, кто отдал горе свою жизнь.

Бильбо с беспокойством отмечает, что Кили сильно побледнел. Да и Фили выглядит не многим лучше. Он сидит, приобняв младшего за плечи, и Бильбо никак не может понять, то ли это такая форма братской близости, то ли эти двое подпирают друг друга, чтобы со скамьи не свалиться. Времени, похоже, нет совсем. Пока идет молчаливый спор короля и мага, Бильбо пододвигает принцам по новой порции вина, делает глубокий вдох и со всей своей храбростью, которую сумел собрать, вперивается взглядом в Торина:

— Народ похоронил алмаз вместе со своим Королем. Сам владыка Лихолесья положил его тебе на грудь, и все потомки Дурина согласились оставить его под горой. Камень — дань твоим предкам, памяти, прошлому — болезни, от которой ты можешь исцелиться. Разве это не подарок от вашего Создателя, Ауле, — забрать Аркенстон? Правь народом, ему только это нужно, потому что ты, ты его сердце, а не какой-то камень!

Гэндальф раскуривает трубку и косится на Бильбо, хитро улыбаясь.

— Хорошо, — скрипит зубами Торин. Под его взглядом хоббиту хочется забиться в темный уголок и замолчать навечно. Но — не в этот раз, пожалуй. — Я должен просто отдать его какой-то… птице?

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что это не просто «какая-то птица», — ворчит Гэндальф.

— Я все еще не помню ничего о воронах.

— Но достаточно о них знаешь, — прищуривается волшебник. — Не ожидаешь же ты, что он сам появится тут, возле приглянувшейся тебе уютной хоббичьей норки, чтобы забрать то, что тебе более не принадлежит? Как и кому бы то ни было еще в этом мире. Кто-то должен передать ему Аркенстон. Кому ты вообще согласился бы отдать его, Торин? Мне? — Гэндальф выпускает колечко дыма. Оно начинает таять, только подлетев к самому носу Торина. — Нашему Взломщику?

На лице гнома не дергается ни один мускул:

— Ты всегда с такой легкостью предлагал нелепые решения.

— И тебе хватало ума задуматься, так уж ли они нелепы. И шли они по большей части на благо твоему делу и даже, осмелюсь заметить, спасали жизни, твою в том числе, господин гном.

А потом раздается крик Фили:

— Торин!

А еще глухой стук и плеск. Это Кили роняет кружку, и она подкатывается, расплескивая красное как кровь вино, прямо к ногам Торина. Он поднимает ее, совершенно изменившись в лице, будто что-то еще вспомнив, что-то очень страшное. Такое выражение Бильбо видел у него от силы два раза. Когда одного из братьев с частью их компании чуть не размозжил об скалу каменный великан. И когда король узнал, кто отдал эльфам и людям Аркенстон. Ну да, а потом намеревался сбросить своего Взломщика с эреборской стены.

Ворон за окном разражается карканьем. Закат слишком близко.

— Поступай как считаешь нужным, — сдавленно говорит Кили дяде.

— Только быстрее, ради Махала, — рычит Фили, притискивая брата ближе к себе.

Торин кивает, поднимается с места и, бросив им что-то на кхуздуле, исчезает в коридоре. Пару мгновений спустя пламя забытой всеми догорающей свечи сдувает ворвавшимся в кухню ветром, хлопает дверь.

Они с Гэндальфом догоняют Торина. Бильбо не понимает, что происходит после того, как гном кричит ворону что-то вроде «Птица, забирай!» и дальше на кхуздуле, а ворон отвечает по-своему.

А ведь Бильбо пытался учить гномий язык. Это было как будто в свежей ране ковыряться — но пытался. Получалось не очень-то, и сказать на нем он по-прежнему почти ничего не может, только приснопамятное «Ду Бекар» само рвется с губ вместе со сбитым дыханием в некоторые неспокойные ночи, после снов невеселых, где он все бежит куда-то или на него кто-то несется, и все этот клич стоит в ушах, раскатистый, оглушительный.

Вдруг ворон взмахивает крыльями и, стряхнув снег с ветвей, взлетает, оставляет внизу засиженную яблоню. Торин срывается с порога вслед за ним. Прямо так, без плаща и своих мехов, хорошо, хоть в сапогах — снег выше колена. Бильбо не поспеть за гномом, гному — за птицей, но оба бегут. Бильбо хватает только на то, чтоб спуститься с холма, потом он стоит, отдувается, согнувшись и упершись в колени ладонями, и может только смотреть, как Торин отдаляется, минует первый, затем второй дом вниз и к востоку по дороге, потом останавливается, глядя в небо, ветер треплет волосы. А ворон кружит над ним, улетает и возвращается, будто издеваясь. Солнце почти село, облив горизонт огненно-алым, предвещая мороз покрепче сегодняшнего.

Когда Бильбо открывает рот, собираясь крикнуть (сам еще не знает, что), король падает. Просто падает, навзничь, как подкошенный. У хоббита сердце застывает. Потом он изо всех сил торопится к Торину, легкие раздирает от ледяного воздуха, и ноги еле двигаются, хотя сугробы на дороге явно недавно расчищены. С другой стороны к распростертому на снегу гному приближается кто-то еще.

— Что это у вас за гости, мистер Бильбо, хилые такие? — пыхтит Хэмфаст по дороге, помогая тащить безвольное тело гномьего короля к норе.

Бильбо молчит, игнорируя исходящие от молодого хоббита настойчивые волны любопытства.

— Доброго вечера, мастер Гэндальф, — с достоинством обращается садовник к волшебнику, ждущему их у калитки.

— Здравствуйте-здравствуйте.

Гэндальф подхватывает Торина подмышки, словно пуховый матрас какой-нибудь, и быстро доставляет до самой спальни, только пятки у сапог по полу волочатся. Бильбо бредет за ними, как привязанный, а потом прислоняется к стене, тяжело дыша. Хэмфаст, оказывается, тоже следом пришел, стоит теперь, разинув рот от удивления. Фили и Кили заметил. Правда, они совсем не двигаются, так что хоббит тактично притворяется, что все так и надо — полумертвые гномы у соседа по всему дому — и пытается завести разговор на отвлеченную тему.

— Бэлль сказала, что с утра вас вроде как дома не было, так я думаю, дай хоть вечером заскочу да проведаю вас, мало ли что, — тут Хэмфаст снова косится на странных бэггинсовских гостей, и продолжает: — Пирога ее вы отведали, надеюсь, а то ведь она обидится.

— Да-да, отведали. Пирог был превосходный. Спасибо, — рассеянно отвечает Бильбо.

— Ну вот и славно. Да что с ними, в самом деле? — не выдерживает Хэмфаст, когда Фили, открыв глаза, осоловело моргает и издает слабый стон. — В баньку бы вашу их загнать, да веником дубовым отходить хорошенько, мастер Бильбо, небось оклемались бы скоро. Те, кому у вас попариться довелось сказывают, что и самые веники у вас целительную силу имеют, и пар.

Бильбо смеется. Хэмфаст Гэмджи — крепкий парень, как лупанет, так из этих сейчас, пожалуй, и душа отлетела бы обратно к праотцам.

По возвращении из путешествия Бильбо отсыпал небольшую горсть золота из своего сундучка на постройку бани наподобие той, что когда-то впечатлила его в Ривенделле. Место подходящее неподалеку имелось. Да только баня без гномов не та была. Парился он редко, под настроение, и просиживал потом подолгу на чурбачке под вислыми ивовыми ветками, попыхивая трубкой и уставившись за реку, неведомо куда, и дым выдыхая словно сине-сизый, вовсе неаккуратный какой-то.

— Это они с дороги устали, путь был больно долгий. Полежат, оклемаются, — отмахивается от Хэмфаста Гэндальф. Подойдя, заслоняет потихоньку от постороннего взгляда осевших без сил на широкую кухонную скамью Фили и Кили. — А что, мастер Гэмджи, дел у вас небось невпроворот? Рассада неусыпного внимания и заботы требует, и снег сейчас — только успевай расчищать, да еще крыша может под такими завалами в любой момент обвалиться.

Хоббит испуганно кивает, не отрывая глаз от волшебника. После этого препроводить Хэмфаста в прихожую не составляет труда.

— Ступай, Хэмфаст, мы уж тут сами как-нибудь разберемся. Заходи на чай. Как-нибудь, — Бильбо закрывает дверь, едва выслушав ответные уверения, что на чай — это конечно, само собой, в ближайшее время.

Они с Гэндальфом устраивают Фили и Кили на постели в уже облюбованной братьями гостевой комнате. Укутывают одеялами.

— Не совсем еще их отпустили, — говорит маг, ободряюще улыбаясь Бильбо. — Уж больно долго кое-кто кочевряжился, от этого гномьего упрямства, воистину, и перворожденный поседеет.

Бильбо согласно вздыхает. Гномья выносливость сегодня явно взяла выходной, только корми и баюкай. А вот хоббит начинает осознавать, что с утра толком и не присел ни разу. И кровать его занята — на ней мечется в жару Торин, ему приходится гораздо тяжелее, чем племянникам, и Бильбо знает, что ни за что не уснет, пока не убедится, что королю ничего не угрожает. Так что остается только готовить чай и зажигать светильники. И не отходить далеко от спальни — вдруг помощь понадобится.

— Ну-ка, — когда Гэндальф распускает шнуровку рубахи у Торина на груди, Бильбо удивленно охает: словно многоярусное ожерелье, ниже ключиц и, как выясняется потом, кругом и по лопаткам, и по спине, по коже гнома паутинкой бежит рунная вязь. Значки, похожие на перепутанные птичьи следы, медленно выцветают из черного в темно-синий, а потом в совсем блеклый серый.

Бильбо, морщась от резкого запаха, растирает раздетого до пояса гнома запасенным некогда на какой-нибудь самый крайний — вроде этого — случай самогоном и все ждет, когда руны исчезнут совсем. Вглядывается, стараясь разобрать хоть слово, но так ничего и не понимает. А они так и остаются, словно насечки на коже. Гэндальф уходит, отколдовав свое и приказав менять прохладный компресс. И отдохнуть. Интересно, как сочетаются эти два занятия?

Бильбо думает об алмазе, который исчез. И о вороне, который тоже никак не напоминал о себе с тех пор, как Торин потерял сознание на дороге. И о том, что нора теперь не кажется такой огромной и пустой — это очень мучило его после возвращения в Шир, с прошлой весны.

Уже за полночь, и дыхание Торина постепенно становится глубже и спокойнее. Бильбо убирает тряпицу с его лба, отводит в сторону волосы, налипшие на влажную кожу, и прижимается к ней губами. Температура спадает. Можно свернуться калачиком на краю постели и подремать, спиной чувствуя живое тепло тела гнома. Чуткий сон его прерывает скрип матраса, кровать рядом прогибается. Бильбо оборачивается.

— Кажется, я все еще жив, — замечает Торин и скашивает глаза на хоббита, слабо улыбаясь.

— Что есть то есть, — улыбается Бильбо.

— Фили и Кили?

— В полном порядке, если верить Гэндальфу.

Торин умиротворенно кивает.

— А ты, мой милый Взломщик?

Гном поворачивается в нему. Они лежат так близко, что Бильбо видит как пляшет в его расширенных зрачках отраженное пламя единственной не догоревшей свечи. Хоббит чувствует, как учащенно начинает биться сердце и горят щеки под этим ищущим взглядом, но не может и не хочет отвести свой. Он не знает, что ответить. То, что он чувствует, наполняет его до краев и уж конечно не умещается в слова никакого из известных ему языков. Разве что... Он протягивает руку и касается щеки Торина, покрытой удивительно мягкой щетиной. И улыбается, и получает улыбку в ответ. Ту самую редчайшую улыбку, свет которой для него ярче и теплее любых самоцветов и звезд. Ту, которую, как он думал, ему было не суждено увидеть больше никогда до скончания времен. Он на несколько мгновений прикрывает глаза, от смущения и чтобы сохранить ее под веками, в памяти и в сердце навечно рядом с остальными такими же сокровищами, а в глазах щиплет, и губы при этом самовольно, совсем уж по-дурацки расползаются шире. Чужая теплая и твердая рука накрывает его ладонь, заставив открыть глаза. Другая осторожно стирает покатившуюся по щеке слезу.

— Что ж, кажется нас ждет новый поход, — шепотом говорит Торин.

Бильбо, шмыгнув носом, кивает. Потом, поежившись, придвигается к гному и устраивается у него под боком. Он горячий как печка.

— Надеюсь, ты согласишься, что перезимовать лучше в Хоббитании.

— Я очень рассчитывал на твое приглашение, — смеется Торин.

Бильбо снова закрывает глаза, и, прежде чем погрузиться в крепкий глубокий сон — на этот раз никаких беспокойств и кошмаров — мысленно подсчитывает, сколько золота из добытых в прошлом путешествии сундучков уйдет на провизию для его прожорливых друзей зимой, сколько — на запасы и все необходимое для похода, и что после всех этих трат останется вместе с норой в наследство маленькому Фродо Бэггинсу. Бильбо удовлетворенно вздыхает. Пожалуй, остается прилично.


End file.
